


white noise

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Series: a moment of madness [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Mind Control, Mini-Fic, Questionable Consent, all the cube's fault, all the feels, clint bb, events of movie, fighting the mind control, non-con, read all the warning tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute the tip of the blade touches his chest, everything is thrown upside down.</p><p>(Non-con tag/warning for mind-control, since whatever he's done under mind-control isn't exactly consent. No sexual acts. Just all the kick-in-the-gut feels.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	white noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely spawned from [this](http://notesfromshield.tumblr.com/post/23929434982).
> 
>  **WARNINGS INCLUDE: possible dubious consent/non-consent, mind-control, acting under someone else's mind-control, resisting mind-control,** events of the movie (in case you haven't seen it), also, everything is Loki's fault.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If savvy, please continue.

The minute the tip of the blade touches his chest, everything is thrown upside down. 

He retains everything, all the tactical knowledge he’s ever accumulated, all the weapons training he’s gone through, all the layouts he’s ever memorized, but everything else is gone. Gone but that one remaining thought in his head. 

It is a weightlessness, a surge of white noise that blanks out everything but the overpowering _need_ to give the Tesseract what its wielder demands. 

He knows exactly what he is doing. 

He remembers all the arrows he has fired, all the people ( _enemies_ ) he has recruited and all the damage he’s done, even if it’s a hazy blur tinted with a brilliant blue. 

He remembers the voice that pushes at the back of his mind that sounds a little like him, the times where sometimes things would become a little clearer before sliding out of focus, drowned out by the single-minded _need_ of the cube thrumming in his veins. 

He remembers everything, including her.

And then all he remembers is pain and darkness.


End file.
